Ethan and Linda: Argument's and love
by boykingkilla
Summary: This is a story I finished writing based on some character's from a club I run on FA and DA. It's called the Spirit Kisumari Resort and these char's are c their player's. Please comment if faved.


A ford pickup drove down the street, Ethan, Raider, Shandra and Stacy were riding in it. Ethan pulled around a corner as he drove them all to Barry's elementary school, The school bell could be heard ringing as the children rushed out of the classroom as they headded for their home's and family's. Barry was sitting on the steps to the school's entrance when his father and the other's pulled up, Barry jumped up quickly as he said in a excite tone, " DADDY!" Ethan, Stacy, Shandra and Raider piled out of the pickup, Ethan then walked up to Barry embracing him in a hug as he said in a happy tone,  
" Hey there kiddo, Take a look at who I brought along with me!" Barry saw Stacy walking up behind his father,  
Right as he was about to say something there was the sound of a drunk female Luxray as she said, " Why yew little... Fucker,  
I should ave kicked your... I should ave icked your aess when yew ook me too ourt!" Ethans eye's grew wide with fear as soon as he heard his ex wife's voice, He set Barry down and said to him in a whisper, " Go and tell Stacy, Raider and Shandra to wait with you in the pickup, I have to clear something up with a... Friend. And then I will join you all and we can head back home ok?" Barry nodded as he walked up to Stacy. Stacy, Barry, Raider and Shandra walked over to the truck and opened the door's as they all climbed into the pickup.  
Ethan looked at his ex wife, A angry expression on his face as he said using a calm tone, " Linda, You are not suppoused to be anywhere near me or Barry... Didn't you listen the day that we had the trial for custody over Barry..." Linda stared blankly at Ethan, Her eye's giving him an agry stare as she said in a frantic yell of random words as she said, " HOW THE FUCK COME I CAN SEE NOT BARRY?! FUCKER YOU JACK HOLE!" She grabbed her beer bottle and swung at Ethan, He moved out of the way and snatched the beer bottle from her saying out loud, " Jim bean, We promise that if our beer doesn't make you drunk off of your ass that we did not do our job.." Ethan tossed the beer bottle in the nearby trashcan and said to Linda in a stern and infuriated tone, " YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU CAN'T SEE BARRY!? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU CONSTANTLY GETTING DRUNK TO WHERE YOU HURT OTHER'S!"Ethan's chest flowed up and down, The anger in his eye's as he said to Linda once again, " And another thing!" Ethan was about to tell Linda off when she suddenly threw her arm's around his neck and began to makeout with him. Ethan blushed a dark red, He then pushed Linda off as he said, " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ethan then walked away from Linda back towards the pickup, He then climbed into the pickup after opening his door as he sat inside and put the key into the ignition. Ethan then turned the key causing the pickup to start as they all buckled up and drove back towards the resort. Ethan sighed softly and smiled gently as he looked into the rearview mirror, Barry was playing his Gameboy advance SP with Naruto: Ninja Council in it as they headed back towards the resort. Shandra and Raider watched Barry over his shoulder with interested expression's as Ethan drove through the wood's as he was taking a shortcut. Ethan glanced passionatly to Stacy as he said in a calm tone, " I'm sorry if you and the other's had to see that, My ex... She was drunk off of her ass and well, She causes me alot of pain whenever we meet in the street's because of her and attacking me with alcohol bottle's..." Stacy stared softly at Ethan, Her eye's gently shinning into his as Ethan continued to drive. After two hours, Ethan pulled the pickup into one of the parking space's and shut the engine off, There is a soft silence in the air as guest's walked around the resort as well as went on with their buisness as they got into their own car's and drove off towards their appointments. Shandra, Raider and Barry climbed out of the pickup and headed into the resort's front entrance, Stacy looked softly at Ethan as she said in a gentle tone, " Baby, I now know why you don't like your ex as well as divorced her.. But, I still love you so.... I wanted to give you this." Ethan nodded with a dark red on his face, They then locked their mouth's together as they kissed. Ethan's heart went aflutter as he thought to himself,  
' Stacy, I love you so very much. I don't want to know what life would be like without you... Stacy.' After a few minute's, Stacy and Ethan broke the kiss. He stared gently to her as he unbuckled and climbed out from his seat onto the ground he then walked to Stacy's door and opened it as he said, " After you, Stacy." She blinked somewhat as she unbuckeled, Stacy climbed down from the truck as her and Ethan walked into the resort's door's. 


End file.
